


Underworld Prison Party

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [31]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Invader Zim, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Flashbacks, Friendship, Funny, Halloween, Other, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The fallen Gameverse villains have a get-together to discuss their past endeavors. Takes place beforeLegend of the Seven Lights.





	Underworld Prison Party

**In celebration of the Halloween season, we bring you a recap, flashback story in memory of some of our favorite Gameverse baddies! Based on the _Power Rangers Samurai_ Halloween episode. Enjoy!**

****

**_

Underworld Prison Party

_**

****

It was Halloween Night. The one night a year where Nightmares and demons were at their strongest. Nothing could keep them from roaming the worlds, spreading fear to mortals. Nothing except prison bars.

All the worst criminals that ever lived were sentenced to eternity in Underworld Prison. The darkness in their hearts was too great to let them float in the Sanzu River, so their souls were contained here. Here, they were put behind bars, never to breathe the atmosphere of the outside Underworld.

Tonight, however, the cells were empty. The dark energy of Halloween reached them, giving them the chance to escape. But no escapees were detected on the outside grounds. The prisoners remained inside the building. One of them, for instance, had a dark hood over his body, evading vision from the guards as he made his way to a very dark, very cold, very empty hall. That person reached the door and knocked on it.

A pair of narrowed green eyes appeared in the slot. “Can I help you?”

Count Dracula pulled his hood off. “I am thirsty… for blood.”

“Well, look no further!” The perky Elfin, Rumpel Stiltskin, hopped off his stepladder and opened the door. “Come on in, Dracy!”

Dracula entered the room of chattering noise as Rumpel shut the door. Tables of demon food, party banners, Halloween decorations of the spookiest kind. The Underworld Prisoners had gathered here, the one night a year they could socialize and make friends. Dracula seated himself at a table as the party waiter, Jack O’Lantern, whose head was long missing, came over and poured him a bottle of Anti-Christ blood. Dracula happily drank the wine, the taste delightful on his tongue.

“Hey-heeeey, Draculaaaaa!” Tallest Red waved exuberantly. His brother, Purple was eating Bone Snacks. “Why you sitting over there, join us at the Ghoul Table!”

“Ha ha! Get it? It’s like _Cool_ Table, except we’re GHOULS!” Purple yelled.

“AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Both Tallests laughed hysterically.

“You might want to stay over there.” Davy Jones cautioned. “I am only thankful not to have eardrums-ah.”

“Shyeah, you have experience being dead,” Revan Bane Sidious retorted, “but in case you haven’t noticed my age, I don’t. HEY WAITER, bring another Soul-Sapping Soda! I’d walk to get one myself, but, I DON’T GOT LEEEEGS!” He wiggled his little stubs. “I thought the joy of dying was getting my limbs back, but no, I still have to pay for handicapped parking!”

“Unfortunately, the soda’s a little short in supply.” Viridi informed, sitting with her elbow propped on her table. “Because Fatso hogs it all.”

 _“YOM YOM YOM, YOMYOMYOM!”_ In the darkest corner, a very large, fat woman was guzzling piles of filthy, demonic sweets. _“MOOORRRRE, I say. I want MOOOOOOORRRREEE.”_

“Unbelievably disgusting!” the Nature Goddess stated.

“You are too awfully skinny for a girl.” Jones said. “Why do you come here when you do not eat anything-ah?”

“Even if I’m dead, I only stick to natural matter in my diet. Nothing in this Underworld is the least bit natural in my opinion. The only reason I’m _here_ is to socialize, because as a girl of nature, that’s what I do.” She smiled proudly.

“It’s no wonder every nature lover starves themself to death.” Rumpel replied, eating the nose of a roasted pig. “They honor their goddess. …I have to say, fellas, even though I’m dead, I’m so delighted you all invited me to this party.” He smiled warmly. “It’s so great to have people to share my hatred for the Kids Next Door with.”

“I was the leader of a whole ARMY of villains who hated the Kids Next Door.” Revan’s nasally voice whined. “I’m pretty much the top dog here, am I right?”

“I vill not accept some barking chew toy as my leader.” Dracula hissed.

“You’re just jealous because I was the ruler of Earth for nearly 32 hours! You didn’t even get 6 hours.”

“Come on, guys, don’t fight.” Purple spoke up. “It’s not about who was closer to taking over the universe. It’s that those lousy Kids Next Door ruined everything!”

“Yeah!” Red declared. “I mean, everything was going fine before the Kids Next Door showed up outta nowhere. ‘Course, our empire’s been fighting them for two million years, but out of every one we fought, there’s never been two operatives we hated more than Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie!”

_Orbot and Cubot rolled in through the side doors up on stage. “Sirs: the Stars are in place. The cannon’s ready to fire.” Orbot reported._

_“Excellent.” replied Red. “Now, let’s find a spot on Earth to test it. Computer: lock onto Virginia!”_

_“Understood. Locking cannon onto Virginia now.” The screen showed a picture of Earth and a cursor locking onto Virginia. A small pedestal with a red button on it rose from the stage in front of the Tallest._

_Red and Purple approached it. “WHO WANTS US TO PUSH THIS BUTTON?” Red shouted._

_“WE DO!” the Irkens cheered._

_“Okay!” replied Purple as he raised his finger over it. “Then let’s-”_

_“NO!” Everyone turned to the other side door to see Nigel and his team running up on stage. Rachel ran to the front and faced the audience. “Listen up, everybody! You have to stop listening to the Tallest! I mean, do you actually like doing what they make you do? Do you actually wanna act like adults right now?”_

_The audience exchanged glances with each other and started having little conversations, saying stuff like “You know, she’s got a point” and “This stuff is kind of lame” as well as “Adulthood IS dumb!”. The Tallest gave worried expressions at this._

_“That’s right!” Rachel continued. “Children your age deserve to be free! They shouldn’t have to be troubling their selves with adult things until they’re older! They should be… eating candy and playing videogames and… stuff. Not listening to people like the Tallest, who only want to use you to get what they want! Do you hear what I’m saying? The Kids Next Door aren’t your enemies! THEY ARE!” she pointed to the Tallest. “So, rise up and fight, Irken children! RISE UP AND FIGHT!”_

_The Irken children bore hesitant expressions. The Almighty Tallest burst into laughter at Rachel’s failed attempt. “Ah, you stupid little girl!” Purple said._

_“Did you really think you could change the children?” Red asked. “THEY know their place! THEY know that all children are incompetent and only adults know what’s best! Face it, girl! You may have power over your brats, but not ours. IRKENS: ATTACK THEM!”_

_The Irkens exchanged very thoughtful, contemplative glances. They aimed their weapons at the Tallest._

“It just… HAPPENED!” Red exclaimed exasperated. “Out of freaking nowhere! They’ve been listening to us for years, then all of a sudden, little Blondie makes a speech, and that’s the end of an empire! It JUST isn’t NATURAL for a development like that to HAPPEN so fast!”

“Not only that, but ever since we started hearing stories about what you guys’ve done, Red and I feel a little… lame.” Purple frowned.

“It’s true.” His brother agreed.

“Oh, don’t feel bad, you guys.” Revan said. “If it’s any consolation, your invasion of Earth really helped in my plan of turning Nolan York against the KND.”

“Yeah, no offense, Kid, but we’re getting a little tired of you talking about Nolan.” Red replied honestly. “The most we get is a lot of people hated him, and he was a crybaby, then he falls in love with a goth girl, now he’s a superhero. But seriously, how many stories does this guy need?”

“He’s like a cliché comic book character that has a hundred iterations.” Purple said, eating a candybar.

“Well, excuse me if I wanna vent my anger for the person who KILLED me!” Revan shouted. “What, would you rather I brag about my hate for the Kids Next Door because of a crush I had on Nolan’s mom? No thanks, I’d rather hear Gnaa talk about Morgan.”

“Unfortunately, Gnaa is not here.” Jones spat. “It seems that the Dark Master was able to avoid his fate. Just like he had those years ago…”

_Davy Jones’s crewmen brought the baldheaded 12-year-old aboard the deck of his ship. They threw him before the captain. Davy Jones stared at him with interest. He had curious arrows on his head and hands. He was gasping for breath, his energy completely exhausted from almost drowning. Jones bent before him as the boy looked up, glaring at the captain. “Do you fear death, boy?”_

_“Death is irrelevant to me.”_

_“Is it, now? Strong talk for a little lad.”_

_“Who are you, anyway?”_

_“I’m Davy Jones-ah. And you look like a strong boy, despite your age. If you join my crew, I can spare you from death.”_

_“Interesting.” The boy smirked. “I was going to ask you to do the same.”_

_Jones frowned. “Join your crew? On what grounds have you to ask such a thing?”_

_“I feel the darkness in your heart.”_

_“HAH ha ha! You are mistaken, boy. There is no heart inside of me.”_

_“Or are you mistaken, because you can’t see your heart with all that darkness clouding it?”_

_Jones frowned and shot a look at him. “Just what are you?”_

_“My name is Gnaa. I am the Negatar.”_

“Took me completely by surprise.” Jones smiled humorously. “To think I would have the Negatar aboard my vessel.”

“So why did you team up with him?” Rumpel asked.

“Because I thought Gnaa could help me. I thought he could help me flood all worlds and give me an empire that extends across the universe-ah. But I could not live up to my end of the bargain-ah.”

“You losers put way too much faith in that Gnaa guy.” Rumpel said. “He wasn’t even that menacing. He was just your typical, ‘Bwah ha ha, I’m the most powerful evil villain in the universe, and I will swallow everything in darkness because I’m a gigantic baby.’ Boy, was I glad that he’s gone.”

“Ipso facto, Rumpel, weren’t _you_ one of Gnaa’s minions?” Viridi inquired.

“Yes, but _I_ was never faithful.” He smiled wryly. “His forces just proved convenient for me in accomplishing my own plan. After all, he never could’ve suspected my highly complex plan in restructuring the timeline so that Mother Talzin could be free, and that Jagar boy certainly couldn’t.”

_“Mother Talzin!” Jagar exclaimed, pressing his face to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. window. “What is she doing?!”_

_“AHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” came another wicked and unnerving cackle._

_“What the… RUMPEL!” Jagar noticed the devious elf riding his goose outside their ship._

_“If you want an explanation, meet me on top of the school.” Rumpel instructed, riding down to the top of Gallagher Elementary as the two operatives followed. After landing, the two stepped off their shabby camper as Rumpel climbed off his bird, blowing bubbles out of a pipe in his mouth as he stepped over to the kids._

_“Alright, Rumpel, start explaining: what’s Mother Talzin doing granting curses?”_

_“Oh, Jagar. It’s so sad, really, that you never realize when you’ve been tricked.”_

_“What?”_

_“I had this entire thing planned from the very beginning. Although my powers are under suspension,_ I _am a timebender, TOO! Everything from Yuki joining with me, to you making a deal with Lucinda was all MY intention! Several months ago, I was sitting all alone and bored in my carriage when I stumbled upon a rather interesting passage in a book I was reading. A passage that tells how to take away someone’s bending and claim it as your own! How would this be possible, you might ask? Why, if the bender WILLINGLY gives away his bending to the other person!”_

_Jagar gasped._

_“Here’s the story: after the lot of you left poor old Yuki to himself at the North Pole,_ I _came up to him with an offer he couldn’t refuse, involving giving him total control over his powers and revenge against the KND. After he_ did _join me, the next thing on the agenda was to pay a visit to poor Mother Talzin, so she could give Yuki the strongest icebending powers the world’s ever seen. In which, of course, we had to recover that stupid shadow of hers from Dr. Facilier. Then after we did, and we gave Yuki his gift, that’s when I finally explained this ingenious plan to Talzin herself. You already know this next bit: we turn Yuki into a monster, he gets destroyed, and you crawl into Lucinda’s cave and make the deal that led to this very alternate timeline. All because of your misguided faith toward Lucinda and her ways. And BOTH of us know that fairy could never do any REAL good, even if it WAS her intention to do so. Anyhoo…_

_“After you made the deal to sign away your bending, and forced her to make that Unbreakable Vow… well, that’s just what she did: she went back in time, stopped Yuki’s accident, stopped YOU from dying, and of course changed Yuki from a selfish and uncaring brat to someone kind and sweet.” Rumpel shuddered at this thought. “But when the part came where she had to give the timebending power to a timebender who so ‘rightfully’ deserved it… well, what person would deserve it more…” Rumpel’s smirking face turned to one of madness and anger, “than someone who wasted YEARS of his life SLAVING to a factory of HAPPY, SINGY, ANNOYING ELVES?!”_

_“YOU?”_

_“THAAAT’S right!” Rumpel pulled out the clock necklace which contained Jagar’s power. “A timebender who was wrongfully suspended of his own powers deserves it more than any other. And now, I am the only living timebender in this entire world!”_

_Jagar growled and grit his teeth in anger._

_“Oh, but it doesn’t stop there! Unfortunately, bestowing the power to me was considered a ‘gift.’ And for breaking her previous Unbreakable Vow THREE times, Lucinda met-”_

“AH- st- st- stop right there.” Purple stopped. “That explanation is WAY too long.”

“But it was a good plaaaaan!” Rumpel moaned. “And I was so excited to finally reveal it to him!”

“It sounds to me like you thought up that plan out of nowhere.” Viridi replied.

“Oh, like you didn’t think up your plan to blow up Earth with atomic nukes ‘out of nowhere’?”

“I didn’t need much thinking; I shouldn’t have. I thought humans were a bad idea to create from the start; I can’t believe I didn’t start my project the second Arceus was attacked by the Negatar. There’s no redemption for any creature with ‘sentience,’ and that includes the happy little group I see before me ton-” A large glob of icing with cake plopped onto Viridi. She glared angrily at the _“NOM”_ ing Big Mom. Headless Jack O’Lantern snapped his fingers, commanding a team of Bulblins to help him sweep.

“I know greater than you do that mortals have no redemption-ah.” Jones stated with his thick Scottish accent, blowing smoke from a pipe. “By staring into one’s eyes, I see all the marks on their soul. The fear they display.”

“What’s your accent again?” Purple asked.

“Scottish-ah.”

“But you said you were the captain of the ‘ _Dutchman_.’”

“I am Scottish, that is not the point-ah!”

“You claim to see the fear in mortals’ eyes.” Dracula wiped his mouth of spilled wine. “Are you a fearbender?”

“Waterbender. One does not need to hold the element, to hold the power. In my last days as captain, I learned that children were the most succulent-ah. I remember the night I met Eva again…”

_Davy Jones walked by and studied the kids closely. He stopped and kneeled next to Numbuh 58, who was shivering in fear. Jones inhaled smoke through a pipe and blew smoke in her face as he spoke. “Do yooou, feeaar, death?” She nodded. “Do you fear the DARK abyss?” She nodded again. “All your deeds gone bare… All your sins… PUNISHED! I can offer you… an escape.”_

_“Get away from her!” Jones looked at a furious Numbuh 59. Jones drew out his sharp, shiny sword and pointed at him._

_“Do you not fear death?”_

_“I’m not afraid of ugly creeps like you!”_

_Instead of responding, Jones stabbed his sword through his chest, with Numbuh 58 gasping in horror. Jones pulled the sword out as his men picked Numbuh 59 up and threw him in the sea. “NOOOOOO!” Numbuh 58 yelled with tears in her eyes. “You MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?” She ran up and began dealing immature punches to Jones. This merely resulted in him kicking her away with his peg-leg._

“Wait a second!” Revan Bane interrupted. “If you killed Doug Murphy, why was he still around?”

“Because those pestilent Kids Next Door rescued him from my locker-ah.” Davy Jones said irksomely. “Why does it concern you?”

“Those Murphy guys are jerks!” Revan whined. “Always making fun of my powers. I should’ve killed Eddie and Jen a long time ago. Though if I hadn’t, I guess their lousy kids wouldn’t-a come into the picture, and I never woulda met Nolan. You should’ve seen the way they treated him…”

_Nolan struggled as he tried to haul himself out of the wrecked S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with his broken legs. But when he finally made it out, he was suddenly surrounded by decommissioning troops. “Alright: HANDS UP IN THE AIR!” the female leader of the squad yelled._

_“You don’t understand! It wasn’t me! It was Ava!” Nolan exclaimed._

_“Ava? Who the heck is that?”_

_“Uh…”_

_“That’s what I thought. You’re coming with us!”_

_“Oh…” Nolan groaned._

_“Huh-Hey!” The squad leader was suddenly lifted into the air by some unknown force on her neck, gasping for air. The troops looked behind to see a brain inside a dome on a canister. The kids aimed their weapons and fired at The Brain, but he simply defended with a barrier. He then forced the squad leader to take her weapon and shoot off all the troops. When they were all gone, The Brain tossed the leader several feet away._

_Nolan panted and watched as The Brain moved over to him. “Seems you can’t always trust the ones that are closest to you.” He spoke in a robotic monotone voice._

_“You…” Nolan panted. “Who are you?”_

_“I am Darth Genious. Better known as ‘The Brain.’ I am here because I wanted to ask you to join my group.”_

_“Group?” He panted again._

_“The Brotherhood of Evil. An organization built for criminals and evil masterminds everywhere. And after witnessing what events you just went through, I have decided to make you our new member.”_

_“I’m with the Kids Next Door. Why should I join you?”_

_“Because the Kids Next Door do not want you. Would you honestly want to stay with them after they arrested you without hearing your story? Especially after what treatment they give your OTHER friends…”_

_“W-What?”_

_“The Prospectors. A group of dubbed ‘freaks.’ Those who only want a place in the world, but get the worst disrespect. Those who cannot find their place_ because _of everyone’s hatred toward them. My organization is made of those people. Our goal is to find our place… by banning together. Join me, and you can take your revenge on all of the ones who shunned them. And you can take your revenge on the ones that caused you these problems. Such as Ava and Lizzie.”_

_Another pant. “I don’t know… is it right?”_

_“It is fact. While good may appear strong, evil always prevails in the end. Right now, I am serving under a much higher power. A power that will soon be the greatest in the universe. When that happens, all good will be lost and evil shall rule all. But despite this, your friends who were deemed ‘freaks’ shall have their place, as rulers. You’re welcome to join me… and claim your victory over those fools.”_

_Nolan was lost in thought. If he didn’t go with Brain, he wouldn’t be against his friends… his_ former _friends. And he would also get decommissioned and lose all memories of his childhood. But if he_ did _go with him, he could keep his memories and have his revenge on the ones that did this to him. And he could make a better world for all his Prospector friends. But he would be hurting all the other people he cared about. But if they don’t care about him now, why should he care? Why should he still give a crap about them? It was then that he made his decision._

_“YES, YES I WILL JOIN YOU!” Nolan grabbed the canister in a hug. “Thank you so much, Master! I will always, ALWAYS be loyal to you!” The former operative began crying._

“Okay, take it a few steps back, Crybaby.” Viridi intervened. “That’s not how it ended. You gave him a wheelchair, he met Danika, then he made some crummy revenge list that he never ended up living by. He was just a typical human who hated a lot of people.”

“That’s the point!” Revan insisted. “I was trying to decay his morality and let his heart be swallowed in darkness! But then those lousy Kids Next Door ruined it all.”

“Technically, Nolan got tired of your crap and decided to go back to them on his own.” Rumpel reminded. “Kind of like what happened with Yuki. Hmm…” He smiled, “No wonder they became a superhero duo together.”

“Alright, WHO ELSE has a story?” Purple proclaimed happily, looking around the room. “Come on, anyone? YOU, old man with the cane!” He shouted to an elderly skeleton across a few tables. “Your name was Jonah Icarus, wasn’t it? Why do you hate the KND?”

“Ehhh…” Jonah Icarus moaned hoarsely, tuning a hearing aid, “I was beat by Sector Q… I think I made a… tower or somepin’…”

“. . . . . I think he just stopped by for tapioca.” Rumpel said.

“I think Bowser turned his island base into a city.” Revan recalled.

“And I think you’re all a bunch of washed-up clichés.” Viridi remarked. “I’m the only one that has any real reason of hating the KND. I tried to do something great, bring peace back to the universe by dominating nature, but the Kids Next Door and their oh-so-important videogames, and nacho cheese and, tater-tots, had to ruin everything. Especially that Cheren boy; I never would’ve shrunken Anthony if I knew I would have to deal with someone so ANNOYING!”

_Cheren Uno stared up at the humongous tree-made ball before him. He sucked in a breath of anxiety and released it, clutching the Master Sword tight in his left hand as he walked forward. He raised his sword and was able to cut open a path into the massive ball. He sliced his way through to make it into the interior, which was packed with tons of towering trees and branches, the entire area lit with a strange pink lighting. “VIRIDI! SHOW YOURSELF!” the Supreme Leader yelled into the otherworldly forest._

_“AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” the goddess’s holographic image made itself known, the giantess towering high over Cheren. “Well, well, well. I didn’t expect a HUMAN to try and come in here. Think you can stop me?” she smirked._

_“I’m not here to fight you, Viridi. I’m only here to talk. Leader to… well, goddess.”_

_“ONLY here to talk? Well, that’s surprising. What is it?”_

_“I know it was you that put that curse on Anthony. And I also know it was you that created the Minish Door.”_

_“Well, SOMEONE’S been doing their homework. Yes, it’s true. I put the hex on Anthony because I was SICK of watching his horrible treatment towards Vweeb and OTHER small creatures. And I set that Minish Door there to test on Mason and Sheila, and watch them be crushed like little bugs by their own kind. I didn’t quite expect you and Panini to walk in it, though.”_

_“Look, Viridi, I can’t just sit around and let you do this. I’d like to calmly ask you to stop what you’re planning, and change Anthony back to normal.”_

_“Eee HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! Really? A HUMAN telling a goddess what to do? That’s rich, if not very stupid… And why do you care so much about Anthony, anyway? He’s annoying! Nobody likes him, and he’s the biggest brat in the KND.”_

_“Look, I know Anthony can be annoying sometimes, and he isn’t the friendliest guy. But he’s my cousin. He’s family. And people DO care about him, by the way.” He stated with a glare. “I’m not leaving until you agree to change him back.”_

_“You’d stand before an all-powerful goddess to help your cousin? Wow… that’s noble. Unfortunately, you’re out of luck. I have NO intentions of restoring Anthony to normal height. He just looks SO much more adorable when he’s tiny like that! He’s remaining that way for the REST of his life! And there’s NOTHING you can do about it! Ah ha ha ha!”_

_“Grrrr! Alright, then. I guess I’ll have to fight you for it.” Cheren readied his sword._

_“Hmmm. I like your fire. I think it’s time you meet one of my finest warriors.” Cheren’s eyes widened when a huge, flaming ball was hurling down his way. “Goooo CRAGALANCE!”_

_“Huh? AAAAHHHH!” The flaming ball made impact with the operative, knocking him unconscious._

“Spoiler alert: he didn’t die.” Viridi huffed. “Still… looking back, I guess he _was_ trying to defend his family.” She looked away in thought. “The same way I try to defend nature, my own family. I’m still mad at Cheren for killing me, but I can’t help but admire that… charisma he had.” She made a soft smile. “He was almost like Pit.”

“Ooooooo.” Rumpel pressed his cheeks, making a pucker. “Someone’s in looooove.”

Viridi flushed, “I do not LOVE him! He’s a human! He’s eons beneath me.”

“But now that we have a moment,” Purple looked at the camera, “here’s a song I like to call the ‘Cheren’s Crush Rap’! Hit it, Red!” Fast rap music that sounded like something 4Kids would make began to play.

_Cheren has PANINI, and SUNNI, and MIYUKI!_

_He’s got WENDY, and SUGAR, and MELODY- wait, that’s his cousin._

_LIN BEIFONG, though not for very long!_

_That GRENDA girl, she’s mighty and strong!_

_Don’t forget MELISSA, KELLIE, and SHELIA- I mean, Sheila!_

_MERIDA, CELESTE, and NEBULA!_

_KARIN KUROSAKI, that could be a thing!_

_APRIL GOLDENWEEK flashes art bling!_

_And let’s not forget MAKAY. LA. KIIIIING!_

“Uck! Your rhythm is atrocious!” Dracula hissed. “Besides, love is nothing to be mocked. It is a _powerful_ emotion that tugs at your very heartstrings. If Jack O’Lantern could speak now, he vould tell you…”

_“Indeed… and vhat of this… nighttime angel which repels me?” Dracula asked, showing Jack O’Lantern the image of Danika._

_“Oh, that’s Danika Anderson. She’s a shadowbender that used to work for the Brotherhood of Evil, before she and her friends betrayed them. She’s currently married to Nolan York.”_

_“Ahhh… how fate divides us all.” Dracula sighed, calmly pacing around his cauldron. “And yet… a name could not sound so pure. Her dark radiance… looms brightly in my undead heart.” The vampire angrily looked down in his cauldron as the image of Danika and Nolan showed. “Vhy must you be vith someone… who could never match the darkness upon your form?”_

_ So many years have I vished to return. _

_ No other feeling in my heart had aches and burns. _

_ But now, as I make a comeback here _

_ MISERY overtakes me, quite drear _

_Dracula looked down at the vision of Danika with a depressed expression._

_ Sweet Danika, vhy von’t you be my DEEAR? _

_A swarm of bats emerged from the darkness, beginning to fly around and sing with Dracula._

_ (I am the Night! I am the Darkness!) _

_ (People who see me never make it through!) _

_ SWEEET DANIII! _

_ My heart YEARRNS for YEEE! _

_ (I am the Night-) _

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Davy Jones stood and stomped over to the vampire. “That was the same song I sung upon my ship-ah! Modified lyrics notwithstanding!”

“I VAS IN LOVE!” Dracula shot up and glared into his eyes. “Vhat is YOUR song about, conquering a bloody kingdom?!”

“My song was about being awesome.” Viridi remembered.

“Mine was about hating Christmas.” Rumpel smiled.

“Me and Purple wrote a song about hating childhood, but we trashed it.” Red said.

“One time, I fantasized that we caught Nigel Uno and trapped him in a torture chamber, then we sang a song about how he can’t escape.” Purple smiled.

“Oh-ho yeah, you taught it to me!” Red laughed. “It was something like—” They jumped up on the table, twirled, and began to sing.

_WELL well well. What have we-_

“Oogie Boogie’s song, I know that one.” Dracula interrupted. The twin aliens slumped depressedly and sat back down.

“They have a point,” Viridi said, “even if Cheren is special, all those Unos are annoying, from Malladus downward. Curse them, and curse whatever demon convinced Malladus to have kids in the first place!”

**Somewhere else**

_“ACHOO!”_ Lucifer’s sneeze echoed throughout the darkness. _“I keep telling everyone it was an accident! I got beat up by two lesbians, cut me some slack!”_

**Back at the party**

“And it isn’t just them, those Annoyingly Cute Triplets were disgusting, too.” Viridi continued. “So disgusting that they had to marry demons. Except for one, who ended up bearing THIS piece of work!” She raised a hand to Big Mom.

 _“HEEEEEY!”_ Fragments of food flew out of her giant mouth. _“My family was the most FEARSOME demons on the seas before Jones arrived!”_

“They were a most menacing threat-ah.” Jones admitted. “But Candy Pirates belong nowhere on the sea.”

_“Do not underestimate us, Jones. Candy is a most terrifying power! It was the power of candy that destroyed me…”_

“Lung failure from being too fat?” Viridi questioned.

_“NOOOO! I was thrown into the sun by a candy-empowered raccoon.”_

“That sounds more exciting than being turned into ice and melted by your own heart.” Rumpel commented.

“Our _Massive_ was actually powered by snacks.” Purple mentioned. “As it turns out, sugar and calories prove to be efficient fuels for machines.”

“Especially when those machines are Agifyer Cannons.” Red followed. “But I think we all know how the Kids Next Door reacted to that.”

 _“RAAAAH!”_ Big Mom roared. _“That raccoon girl told me she wasn’t a Kids Next Door. She LIED!”_

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask this for a long time.” Viridi’s feet were propped on the table with her head lain in her hands, baring a quizzical look. “How did the whole Adult Tyranny thing start with you Irkens, anyhow?”

“To be honest, we’re not totally sure.” Purple scratched his head. “I think it started when our first emperor, Irk got mad at a bunch of kids and decided to wage war on all of them.”

“You have to admit, it wasn’t totally lame.” Red shrugged. “We did start a universe-wide trend about it.”

“Exactly,” Viridi said logically, “so isn’t it you guys’ fault the Kids Next Door started to begin with?”

Red and Purple froze. They exchanged pondering glances. The other villains raised brows at them. “Wwwell, it’s… not entirely.” Red scratched his head.

“I mean, part of it was Dimentia’s fault.” Purple said. “You know, the Supreme GKND Leader. She was here a while ago actually, I wonder where she went?”

“She was pardoned 20 years ago.” They all looked over at another, dark table where a man sat. “Haven’t you caught up with the times?”

“Hey! That’s Dimentia, right there!” Purple pointed.

“Wrong. I’m her twin brother, Dimentio.” He walked into the light and sat at another table.

“Oh… You kind of look the same.” Red said. “Except for the hair.”

“I get mistaken for her a lot.” Dimentio tranquilly drank a glass of light-green alcohol. “We used to be circus performers on our homeworld. That was before Jirachi crashed onto our planet, and Dimentia desired eternal youth from him. I didn’t want to come with her because it didn’t interest me.” He took another sip. “Eternal childhood is the bane of those wanting to become stronger. What I sought was far greater than what she wanted.”

“Destroying all matter was better than recreating the universe with only children?” Viridi questioned.

“Hm hm hm…” Dimentio laughed softly. “That was part of the journey, yes…”

_Dimentio was 34 years old when he chose to face it: the Vortex of No Return. The fastest, deadliest black hole in Zathura’s dimension. This would be the ultimate test of his spacebending. If he could conquer it… he would truly be the King of Space._

_Dimentio flew inside—his form was stretched, bent, spinning a million degrees a second, the Vortex of No Return was instant death to any Zathurian who drifted by its pull. But Dimentio withstood, he had honed his spacebending for 34 years so he could conquer this vortex. Because maybe, just maybe, he could find the way out of this dimension, to the world where he would reunite with his sister. “AHHH!” He was hit by Space Lightning, he lost composure and found himself whirling. “AHHH! AAAAH! AAAH!”_

_He had no sense of left, right, or back-front anymore. The spiraling dimension overcame all his senses. Very quickly, he was sinking into darkness. He was becoming darkness. Becoming empty. Becoming… space…_

_Dimentio didn’t know if he was alive or dead. Eternal darkness surrounded him, every direction. He waited for the Reapers to come and guide his soul._

_Dimentio gasped softly. A glittering green light shined everywhere, reflecting off his mismatched eyes. It appeared that he was standing on a hand of this green energy. A head loomed over him, brimming in the form of a shimmer when it spoke. “I will give you what you desire… Your power is one of supreme potential. I will give you all the existence you desire. You will have eternity to breathe space’s chi. You must grant my desire. One day, I will return to this realm. When my soul and my body are reunited, our powers can combine. We will recreate the universe anew.”_

_“…” Dimentio smiled, “Sounds marvelous. May I know the name of my new friend?”_

_The Shimmer flashed brighter, staring at Dimentio with two eyes in implied sockets. A green light encased his body in the exact shape. As Dimentio stared at his hands in wonder, the Shimmer faded away. The Zathurian found himself on solid ground. He was now staring at a stone pyramid, only a few inches taller than himself. The pyramid had strange writing and an eye on its tip._

_Dimentio approached the stone. Somehow, the writing was all too clear to him. He read it aloud. “‘When Time and Space join side-by-side, a new creation shall arrive.’”_

_A black aura surrounded the pyramid, its eye glowing, staring at Dimentio’s soul. When the eye flashed, the darkness shot into his body. An odd feeling overcame him._

“…What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?” Red exclaimed.

“Yeah, I mean… a big green light saved you from death?” Purple questioned. “That makes no sense, I mean how can a RANDOM green light save you from death? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH?”

“The Green Flash-ah is a regular occurrence in my realm.” Jones mentioned. “It signals when a soul comes BACK to this world from the-”

“Okay-okay-okay, it’s still a little random. We were kind of expecting you to tell us about your hate for the KND, like how they ruined your plans and all.”

“I’m certain we all established that we hate the KND.” Dimentio lightly sipped the rest of his drink, still smiling. “But isn’t it bad tidings to bond over something that we hate? Isn’t hatred what destroys a mortal? I’m honestly only here to socialize.”

“There’s something we have in common.” Viridi said.

 _“I only came to eat.”_ Big Mom munched more Demon Sweets. _“I’m not particularly interested with any of you.”_

“I know it sounds kind of sour,” Red followed, “but the only reason we’re down here is because of the KND. We don’t wanna be down here! We wanna be up THERE, conquering planets, making magical deals, sailing bodies of water on spooky ships.”

“But now that we’re down here, the most we can do is vent our anger to each other.” Purple implied. “But you know, that’s not so bad. Sour or not, we have something that binds us all together and makes eternal prison worth serving.”

“I have to admit,” Jones said, “there is not much difference in this crowd than on my ship-ah. Undead damned ones I am forced to spend eternity with-ah.”

“It is not just the Kids Next Door.” Dracula said. “All of us have been wronged by one person or another, throwing us into this dungeon. Jack O’Lantern, Icarus, that Koda boy.”

“Ahem, that was kinda my fault.” Revan blushed. _“Don’t tell him who I really am.”_

Koda Shrieves walked by their table, and Revan sunk as the knife-wielding teen skimmed around with a scowl. “Ohhhh, Geeeenioooouuus. I know you’re iiiiin heeeeere…” He continued lurking.

“Phew.” Revan sighed. “You know, I just remembered something else. When Ganondorf turned all Satan-y, he dumped the Sanzu River and let a bunch of people come to life, ‘cluding Eggman and K. Rool. If I didn’t get thrown in Underworld Prison instead, I could’ve escaped.”

“Same for Mother Talzin.” Rumpel said angrily. “If she wasn’t forgiven for her sins and uplifted into the Spirit World, she coulda came to life. Damn self-reflection…”

“Still, I think we’re on a track here.” Red smiled. “In fact, I feel kinda bad, the only reason we could sneak out is ‘cause we’re on the upper levels, but there’s a bunch of prisoners downstairs with all that ‘extra security.’”

“Like that gray horned guy, right?” Purple asked. “He and those eight guys who just sit around and mope? You’re right, a few of us should sneak down and bring them some snacks. Get them on the party, y’know?”

“Sure, what the hey.” Viridi smiled and shrugged.

The social group stood up and grabbed some food as they piled out of the room. “So if we weren’t in prison and were still bad guys, what do you think our bounties would be?” Rumpel asked.

“I’m shooting for eleventy buhmillion.” Red answered.

“Use an actual number, Suzy.” Revan remarked. “I’d probably be 10 million.”

“Five-thousand doubloons would be a hefty price for me.” Jones said.

When Big Mom tried to crawl out, her giant body got stuck in the entrance. _“Meeeeh! How did I get in here agaaaiiin?!”_

__

_

In memoriam:

_

__

_DESTIR’s eyes turned dark blue and red as it shot a red cube in the center of the platform, which then exploded and knocked the heroes off, but Zim and GIR activated their rockets and got back on, while Nigel held onto the edge with Rachel holding onto him, and climbed back up._

_The clouds were circling fast around Dimentia. She held up the Star Rod, allowing lightning to strike at it. Her body began to glow brightly, like a star. When the brightness cleared, her purple and yellow clothes were gone. She now wore black and white striped clothes, and a long black cape. Her hat was also gone, letting her black and white hair flow smoothly._

_Nigel swung some light beams from his scythe at the demon’s back, and Malladus flinched before whipping around and swinging a leg, sending Nigel flying. The boy soared over several houses before landing with a painful thud, looking up to see the giant demon run forward, the ground quaking with each step. Malladus took a mighty leap, his fist aimed at Nigel as he flew toward him, so the Uno kid ran out of the way quickly, nearly falling from the impact of Malladus’s land._

_Eva and Davy Jones were in the air, clashing their swords, which shone under the striking lightning. “YE CAN DO NOTHING WITHOUT THE KEY!”_

_“I already have the key!” Eva shouted_

_“What- NO YOU DON’T!”_

_“DO TOO!”_

_“DO NOT!”_

_“DO TOO!”_

_“DO NOT!”_

_“DO TOO!”_

_“GAH!” Jones screamed, pulling out the key with one of his tentacles and holding it to Eva’s face. “LOOK! SEE? HERE IT IS! RIGHT HERE!”_

_“…Thanks!” With that, Eva did a flip and grabbed the key with her toes, afterwards slicing the tentacle off._

_Kroctus charged and punched her across the face, the sharp and electrical knuckles doing serious damage as he continued to punch, leaving several bruises and bloody holes. She did her best to keep standing, but that’s when Kroctus ran into one of the rubber ropes and started slingshotting all around the ring, belly-bashing Kami several times as he passed her. She recovered just in time to punch his gut, but forgot that his stomach was made of gold underneath, paining her knuckles as Kroctus smacked her away, hearing the audience give louder cheers at their King’s triumph._

_Ava and Kweeb watched in pure worry as the reptile grabbed her by the shirt collar and started rapidly punching her face, swinging her around before finally slamming her body against the floor. She barely lie conscious on the floor as Kroctus climbed onto the ropes, getting ready to jump and smash her bones to pieces. “YEAH! THANK YOU!” He waved to his fans._

_Ava quickly ran over to their side and slipped a sword beside Kami. Feeling it, the Drilovsky’s weakened expression became serious again, grabbing the blade and aiming it upward as Kroctus attempted to crush her under his bottom. His butt came in contact with the sharp blade, making the croc cry and leap into the air, gripping his bottom._

_“Nolan… the term ‘Sith’ refers to the dark part of the mind.” The Brain said. “You do not have to be a psychicbender to be a Sith Lord. For years, I have been watching you. Ever since the Dark Master freed us from our frosty prison. Not a psychicbender, but strong with the Dark Side. A mind, lusting for revenge… perfect as my apprentice.” He then turned back to his father’s portrait. “The type of revenge I wanted… for what those fools did to him.” He started to speak in a rather upset tone. “They took you away from me, Daddy. How could they? How could they take poor Papa Palpatine away from his Little Genious?” he sniffled. “Why must they be so mean to us, Daddy? Oh, but don’t worry. They’ll all pay. They… will ALL…_ pay _…”_

_“For many eons… I have lived.” Ganondorf began. “Reborn in this world from generation to generation.” The two girls just stood there, but kept their guard raised. “I had known what my purpose was from the very beginning. Ever since before I lay my hands on the sacred golden triangle. Even before I met…_ him _.” Ganondorf calmly closed his eyes. “I’ll never forget him… That…That SHINY golden hair and… beastly blue eyes. And garb more green than the greenest leaves on the trees of the forest. More green than the vast fields of Hyrule itself. And a heart…a heart could never be so strong. So pure. He had fought like no man or demon I have ever encountered in my time. Nor in any other time after that. For every time I had risen from the depths, every time that boy had been reincarnated in an endless cycle… his strength had proved no bounds. I had first known Link when he was just a simple little child. And he has become a fine man… ever since then. The perfect nemesis.” The Evil King turned in his chair and opened his eyes. His dark-yellow eyes glared tight on Rachel T. McKenzie. “And now… look what the heroic Link has come to. A tiny little girl… who can’t help but dig her face in that cheesecake of hers.”_

_“Nngh…” Gnaa’s face was dirty and bruised, facing the team with an angry look as the dark glow faded from his form. “I am Negatar Gnaa…” he still gasped for breath. “You cannot bully me like some spineless-” However, his sentence was cut off when Eva gripped him in her water fist, rapidly swinging her arm and bashing him against the wall several times before twirling him in the air and smashing him hard against the wall, leaving a crater. Eva released the villain as Gnaa fell to the ground. The Dark Master weakly stood on his knees and studied his hands._

_“No… I… wasn’t strong enough. The anger in my heart… failing me… I need… more… More anger… More… darkness… I need… more… darkness…”_

_Morgan calmly approached the Dark Master with a sympathetic look. “Gnaa… there’s more to a heart than just… anger or hate. It has all kinds of feelings. Love. Happiness. Care for your friends. Don’t you remember?”_

_“Unfortunately…” Gnaa looked up and faced her, “I don’t.” With that, the Dark Master fell to the floor unconscious._

_“Lucifer… you disappoint me.” said the great, shadowed mass that towered over him. He spoke with a deep, thundering voice. “I expected more from the Six Demon Saints. Even Medusa was not so humiliated.”_

_“What? …No… you’re not… Father…”_

_“You wanted to dethrone me, did you? But in the end, you were destroyed, by two mortal children. Ask yourself, Lucy… how can you live with yourself?”_

_“NO! They had… a fearsome power. It was… the greatest of the Deadly Sins. …They had love.”_

_The Demon King was intrigued. “…Love? That’s your excuse? You were defeated… with love between two mortals?”_

_“… … … Yes.”_

_“…” The Demon King stepped into the light. A monstrous faun with the horns of a bull, gassy blue skin, muscular body, looked at the dark sky and whiffed the atmosphere. He smirked with purest delight. His mind was open to so many possibilities. “I think I will try that myself.”_

_“How appropriate that we would meet upon my return.” Majora said in Miyuki’s body. “It can only be called fate. That I would have to settle my life-long score with you. Oh, but what is this?” Miyuki studied him closer. “There is another scent about you. Your soul… smells like the queen. That foolhardy queen who acted as my ruler. I had hoped to vanquish her when I was freed the first time. But as a legacy lives on, it seems I will have my chance.”_

_Terrified, Cheren jumped backward. “Who are you?! What’ve you done with Miyuki?”_

_“The child’s soul was a must for my survival. It serves me well, better than the other soul I once overpowered. And yet… it is no substitute. I hope not to keep it for long. And I do not wish to waste precious energy on you. So, Child… I promise not to destroy you… if I am promised one thing: Tell me how to reach the Termina Dimension.”_

_“The… Termina Dimension?”_

_“Yes. The dimension that intersects with your Hyrule. My dimension of origin.”_

_“I… don’t know what you’re talking about…”_

_Miyuki… or rather, the being that was controlling Miyuki, released a sigh. “Very well. It would be a danger to let you linger around longer. And so, I am forced… to show you a piece of my power.” An eerie cracking sound echoed across the caves as Miyuki’s head shook. The mask brimmed with a dark energy, and Cheren felt a strange force overcome him. Pain began to flow through his body. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes tight, struggling to break free of the painful force._

_“Humans desecrate trees and rocks and exploit the land! Tell me, Palutena, why do THEY deserve protection?”_

_“Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind’s affairs. You have no right!”_

_“Yeah, Viridi! I mean, humans have heart!”_

_“Psssh. I believe EVERY living creature has what is considered a ‘heart’!”_

_“Ha ha ha! That’s not what I mean! What I mean is… humans have a passion! They can do anything they set their minds to!”_

_“Pssh. We’ll see about THAT.”_

_….Viridi smiled, as the light embraced her soul. “Hm hm hm hm. Oh… Pit.”_

_“…So… you’re leaving, huh?” A young Zathurian boy asked his twin sister, his back turned._

_“Yes…” the sister replied seriously, her long hair blowing in the breeze. “I’m tired of the way the adults treat us. I finally have a means to take a stand. You’re welcome to join me… you know.”_

_“Hmmm… so cries you, like a golden-haired princess awaiting her lower-class lover. I think I shall choose to remain here. Just watch me… Dimentia.” The boy turned with a cool smile to his sister, his black eye glinting. “When my name reaches your ears again… I shall shine… even brighter than Jirachi.”_

_“Hm… if you became an adult… I would have to hate you, too.” Dimentia glared. “Good-bye… Dimentio.”_

_The brother turned back around, his sister’s footsteps fading. Dimentio only smiled warmly, viewing the war in the distance._

_“Naaaah?!” Big Mom looked up when a bright light pierced the purple clouds of Candied Island. She thought it was the sun, but in fact, it was Sheila Frantic, with Light Fists that greatly rivaled the size of Candied Island. Sheila grabbed the Sugar Queen and tossed her to the air, swinging her fists and bashing her around. She punched Big Mom even higher, probably on the edge of the stratosphere. With that, Sheila spun her tremendous fists, aimed at Big Mom, and blasted them at the speed of light._

_**“MAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… … . . . . .”_

_The Spinach Armada, Henrietta, Raccoon Pirates, and remaining Big Mom Pirates had no words. They questioned if what just happened was real… but if their eyes were correct, the gargantuan entity that was Sugar Queen, Charlotte Linlin, was flown all the way to the sun._

 

_In memory of the forgotten villains:_

_Kenkak Xefro  
Dino  
Any boss from _MGD _  
Any BOE villain that isn’t from_ KND _or_ Teen Titans _  
All the Nighloks  
Harry the Werewolf  
That spider boss in Mesprit’s level  
Sheldon J. Plankton_

“Wait a second, I’m still in Team Gnik!” Plankton protested. “Unless… do they think I’m useless?” He frowned sadly.

_Fonda Chow  
Lala Stork  
King Dedede and Escargoon  
Those three witches from _Wendy’s Mistake _  
Stewie Griffin in_ Operation: SCARY _  
Zant  
Tornado  
Ripto  
Professor Bob  
Members of the Kremling Krew besides King K. Rool_

…

A curtain opened up on a stage. The Gameverse villains were holding hands and smiling at the readers. “From all of us here at Gameverse Studios.” Viridi began. “Thank you all for staying with us in spite of everything! From the repetitive shrinking scenarios,”

“To the fans who rip off our stuff,” Red winked.

“To the HORRENDOUSLY long storylines,” Rumpel rolled his eyes.

“All those tedious action stages-ah,” Davy Jones spat.

“Those EPIC fight scenes!” Revan punched his fists, and Rumpel and Viridi grabbed his hands before he fell over.

 _“Those hundreds of crossovers you don’t know.”_ Big Mom drooled.

“And vhile some of our stories go too quickly,” Dracula spoke, “ve still contribute to the vorld.”

“Although none of us has succeeded,” Dimentio followed, “the series is not over. There may yet be a villain who can realize the dreams that we could not.”

 _“But until that day comes,”_ the villains chorused, _“we hope you will keep Gaming with us! Happy HALLOWEEN!”_

“…Wait a second, isn’t it May in our time?” Red asked.

“Yes,” Viridi spoke informatively, “however, other planets have Halloween at other times of the year. It happens to be Coruscant’s time.”

“Oh! So we can basically meet more times.” Purple realized.

“That’s correct. Well, I’ll see you all in two months!” Viridi waved and walked away.

“Okay, take care!” All of the villains walked separate directions, mumbling their own farewells.

 

**It just burned in my head, so I began writing. XD As you could tell by that ending bit, this takes place right before _Seven Lights_ ; which is why Big Mom is there. XD Congrats to anyone who stuck to the saga this long, let’s see if you can handle the rest! Until then. ;)**


End file.
